Budapest
by hausofpadaleski
Summary: "It's like Budapest all over again." "You and I remember Budapest very differently." What happened in Budapest.
1. Chapter 1

"Budapest?" Clint asked, furrowing his brows. "What's there?"

Fury took a deep breath, "There are a group of skrulls hiding out there. We need you two to find them all, destroy them, and get back to base." He eyed Natasha and Clint. "Think you can do that?" Natasha scoffed, "Of course we can. Right, Clint?" she eyed him. Clint nodded, "You can definitely count on us."

Both Avengers were sent to Budapest with fake names. Clint's name was Benjamin Bond and Natasha's name was Penelope Bond. A married couple that decided to come to Budapest for their honeymoon. Once the plane landed they checked into a hotel and decided to snoop around. Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha as they walked around, eyeing everyone that walked by also trying to make sure it wasn't obvious at all. They walked into a small restaurant and the waitress led them to a small table by a window. They ordered drinks then scoped the area. A man sat on the other side of the room, nervously, and fidgeted slightly in his seat. Natasha noticed him quickly and noticed he began to sweat. Another man on the other side of the room glared at Natasha. She glanced at the one glaring and suddenly became confused. Were they both skrulls? Or was one a regular person? Clint noticed her confusion, but left her alone, knowing she'd get upset if he tried to help. Natasha glanced between them then came up with a small plan.

"I'm going to the bathroom, love." she touched Clint's hand gently and smiled then stood. Clint watched her walk towards the back door then saw both men stand. They followed her, but nobody would've noticed they were following her if you weren't watching them like a hawk. Natasha walked out into the alley and grabbed her hand purse then slowly opened it. The man that was glaring at her came out first and placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately reacted and grabbed his wrist, flipping him over her. The other man wrapped his arms around her from behind pinning her arms to her side. She clenched her teeth and headbutted him. He pulled back quickly, grabbing his now broken nose. The one that was tossed onto the floor kicked her feet out from under her and tried to stand as fast as he could. Natasha quickly caught herself then kicked him where no man likes to be kicked. He bent over in pain and whimpered softly. She took her chance and uppercutted him causing him to land on his back out of breath. The man with the broken nose ran towards her trying to grab her again. She raised a brow then ducked far down enough so his arms went over her. He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw she wasn't in his clutch. She ran towards him and jumped, grabbing his face with her thighs and flipping him over so he was on his back just like the other. Natasha took a shaky deep breath and looked down at both the men, now green, and skrull looking like they should be. She walked back inside and sat back down at the table then smiled at Clint. He eyed her slightly and raised a brow, "Have a nice bathroom break?" She nodded, "Most definitely."

They ordered their food and ate like nothing had happened or like they weren't undercover trying to handle a spacealien problem. On the way back to the hotel, Natasha had taken her heels off and Clint was kind enough to carry her to their room. "Thank you." Natasha said as he gently set her down back on her feet. Clint nodded, "It really wasn't a problem." he started unbuttoning his jacket. She bit her bottom lip slightly, "Clint?" she whispered. He looked up, "Yes?"

"This mission is just between you and I right? What happens to the skrulls is the only thing that gets reported to S.H.I.E.L.D. right?" Natasha furrowed her brows.

Clint pondered for a second then nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Why?"

Natasha didn't respond and was still biting her lip. Clint furrowed his brows and gently tilted her head up then looked into her eyes. He glanced down at her lips and saw they had parted. He looked back into her eyes and hesitated then kissed her softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Agent Romanoff-Budapest-Day 3_

_Went for a short jog deep into the city. No activity whatsoever minus the other night. This mission might be harder than Clint and I thought it would be._

Natasha closed the laptop, feeling slightly uneasy now that she admitted the mission could be a difficult one. Her eyes darted around the room until they were fixed onto Clint who was still fast sleep. She looked over at the clock. It read 1:35 pm. Natasha crawled onto the bed, "You have to wake up at some point in time, Sleeping Beauty." she whispered into Clint's ear and ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, "What a lovely thing to wake up to." Natasha continued to run her fingers through his hair then kissed his nose softly, "Come on." she said as she pulled back and stood, "It's almost 2 in the afternoon." Clint sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Hear about the party tonight up in Tokaj?" Natasha turned, "No. I'm guessing we're going?" He nodded, "Thought it'd be nice to get out again, you know? Plus keeping an eye out for skrulls."

Tokaj didn't sound too bad to Natasha. She was there once before and they had great wine. The small village there always had a wine-festivial in September held in the Castle District high above the city. So she was somewhat excited to go back.

Natasha picked out a skin tight, black and red dress. Clint wore a black suit, white shirt, and a black bow tie because bow ties are cool. They left as soon as possible since it would be a long ride. They decided to spend the night in Tokaj and possibly do some "sight seeing" the next day. Once they arrived, Clint decided to head straight for the wine to see if it's actually _the best_ wine. He took a glass of one of the grape flavored wine and drank some. Natasha walked over and smiled, "How is it?" Clint looked at her, "It's pretty good. I'm not even going to lie." he drank some more.

Dinner had been served shortly after they had arrived. The beautiful lights had come on and music started playing. Different variates of music. Some music would come on they knew and one of them would just hum to it, not bothering to ask the other to dance until Clint stood and walked away. He came back and extended his hand to Natasha as a familiar song started playing. She glanced around and shook her head then took his hand tightly following him onto the dance floor.

_I will love you till the end of time. I would wait a million years. Promise you'll remember that you're mine, baby can you see through the tears? Love you more than those bitches before, say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember. I will love you till the end of time._

Clint held Natasha tighter as the lyrics repeated. Natasha noticed his grip get slightly tighter and ran her fingers through his hair then kissed his cheek softly as the song ended. He pulled back and held her hands tightly, "I honestly hope this Budapest mission never ends." She smiled then held his face gently between her hands and caressed his cheek with her thumb. A man walked up behind Clint and gently tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, may I have a dance with your lovely gal?" Natasha eyed the man, not liking him as soon as he called her 'gal'. Clint hesitated then nodded, "If she's okay with it." She forced a smile and nodded. The man took her hand tightly as Clint walked back to their table and another slow song started playing.

Natasha kept her eyes far from the man's eyes, but continued to feel like he was reading every deep, dark secret. He bent down sightly, "How do you know your boyfriend isn't one of them?" he whispered. Her eyes widened, "What do you mean by 'one of them' and 'boyfriend'?" she whispered back. He chuckled softly and shook his head, "You know exactly what I mean by both." he pulled back. Natasha finally looked into his eyes and noticed them change from a deep blue to an evil green.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint walked away, back towards the table, and sat down. He held the glass of wine as he watched the suspicious man dance with Natasha. He tried to find her face which was being hidden by the side of the man's face. Clint didn't like this whatsoever. The song slowly ended and Natasha pulled away as quick as possible. She walked back to the table and looked at Clint. "It's time to go." she said grabbing her stuff. Clint furrowed his brows. "Nat," he stood. "What happened?" he asked gently. She shook her head then grabbed his hand tightly and started walking away. Clint followed willingly and glanced back at the man who was suddenly surrounded by a group of other men. "Clint! Come on!" Natasha pulled on his arm more.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short sigh.

They reached their hotel and Natasha finally let go of Clint's hand. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Clint watched Natasha pace in front of the window. She bit her lip then looked at him. "That guy I was dancing with was a skrull and those guys around him probably were too. Clint, this is harder than I thought it'd be." she said and took a shaky deep breath. "I didn't think they'd look like human beings. I thought they'd just be ugly, green things walking around." she continued. Clint sighed heavily, "Why the hell did you think that? Doesn't that just send up a red flag telling you that that was a stupid thought?" Natasha's head snapped up and she glared at him, but knew he was right. Clint eyed her, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice and she nodded, "I'll be fine." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Natasha, hating to show how weak she was at the moment, caved and hugged him back. He pulled back and kissed her softly. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back without hesitating. Clint lifted her up and laid her down on the bed slowly bringing himself above her and deepening the kiss. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back deeply.

Natasha woke with the blankets wrapped around her tightly. She extended an arm looking for Clint, but soon realized she was the only one in the bed. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Clint?" she called out, but got no response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha's POV**

****She watched Clint come around the corner then let out a small sigh of relief. "Why didn't you answer when I called?" she eyed him slightly. He only shrugged. Clint held up a cup of coffee to her and smiled. Natasha couldn't stay mad at him forever and took the cup. "Thank you." she said before drinking down the hot, black liquid. She watched it drain into her mouth then let out a small sigh. Feeling all warm inside. She sat back on the bed and watched him walk back into the kitchen. She drank the rest of her coffee then got to thinking. Clint was usually quite talkative after a cup of coffee and she was usually the first to wake up and be the one to hand _him_ coffee. She watched him walk back out, give her a small smile, then open their laptop. Natasha immediately walked over and closed it.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Looking at...stuff." he replied and attempted to open the laptop back up, but Natasha leaned on it causing it to close once again.

"Stuff?" she raised an eyebrow. "What kind of...stuff?" She watched him start to panick slightly then slowly set her cup down. Clint raised his hand with a knife in it and attempted to stab her in the side. Natasha grabbed his wrist tightly then broke it causing him to drop the knife and down to his knees.

"Who the hell are you and where's Clint?!" she yelled, more worried than anything.

**Clint's POV**

****_'Is he awake?' _

_'No. Just leave him alone.'_

Clint's head was spinning. He tried moving his wrists, but could feel them tied. He tried to open his eyes, but all they did was close again.

"N- Natasha?" he tried calling out. He heard somebody chuckle. That's definitely not Natasha. Clint heard them start to talk again before zoning out completely having no idea that a Skrull, that looked exactly like him, was at the hotel with Natasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha held a gun to the skrull's head and held a phone in her other hand. The skrull struggled to get loose with his hands tied behind his back. He still looked like Clint making it 10 times harder for her to hurt him. He had a bloody, broken nose and all he could do was glare at her.

"Do you have any idea where Clint could be?" Natasha asked almost pleading. She had gotten desperate and called Fury.

"I'm sorry, Natasha, but they must be smarter than we thought." Fury replied with a sigh. "They turned off the tracker we had on both of you. Again, I'm sorry."

He heard her take a deep breath then heard the cocking of a gun.

"Dammit tell me where Clint is!" Natasha looked back at the skrull pressing the gun to his forehead. He simply looked back into her eyes as if he was reading her mind. It sent shivers down her spine. Looking into Clint's eyes when they really weren't his bothered her.

"I could kill you right now." she whispered.

The skrull shrugged, "Go ahead. That'll simply slow down the process."

Natasha eyed him then brought the phone back up to her ear. "I'll call you if I find out more."

"And we'll let you know if something comes up. Promise." Fury said before hanging up.

Natasha tossed the phone onto the bed then looked back at the skrull. She took a deep breath then grabbed the knife off the desk. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The skrull eyed the knife then looked back at her. "Would you really want to hurt poor Clint?"

She clenched her teeth suppressing a growl then cut his arm. The skrull gasped in pain then started chuckling.

"You sick bastard." she growled then cut his arm again. The skrull responded with a slight wince before chuckling again.

"When I said that I meant it." he said grinning.

Natasha opened and closed her mouth, "Wh- what do you mean?"

Natasha had no idea that every time she hurt skrull Clint it ended up effecting the actual Clint. Many, many miles away the actual Clint had a broken nose and was now bleeding from his left arm. His knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the chair tighter and groaned in pain.

[AN; The ending about the actual Clint getting hurt I made up. Idk.]


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened to you?" Clint heard a voice. He heard the men walk over to him and watched them eye the large cuts on his forearm.

"Why in the world do you think I would know?" Clint snapped then leaned his head back and groaned. "My nose hurts like a bitch and my arm is bleeding. You tell me what happened!"

The one man raised his hands surrendering, "Dude take a chill pill."

"Let me out, god dammit, and maybe I will!" Clint growled through his teeth.

"Uh, how about no?" the men chuckled then walked back over to their table and continued to play poker. Clint sighed heavily then looked down at his wrist watching the blood slowly roll down to the rope. He glanced at the men then tried getting his wrist free. As he was doing so the rope skinned his wrist. He bit down on his lip making sure he didn't make any noise from the pain.

Clint almost got his wrist free, but that's when he was uppercutted and felt his teeth rattle. His head jerked back and he could've sworn he felt teeth get knocked loose.

"Son of a bitch!" Clint yelled and spit blood out.

Natasha uppercutted the skrull then cursed herself for doing so. All she wanted was answers. She just wanted to know what they had done with Clint and where he was. She eyed her fist then looked back at the skrull then punched him again causing his eyes to turn a different color and half of his face turn skrull-like.

The skrull continued to chuckle and didn't care that he was getting beat up. He knew what was happening to the actual Clint and let her keep hitting him.

Natasha eyed him then punched him again causing the skrull to turn back into an actual skrull and also loosing the connection to Clint.

"Oh crap." The skrull whispered as he looked down at himself then looked back up at her.

She smirked then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and clenched her fist, "Now, tell me where Clint is."


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha brought out her phone as she ran down the steps of the hotel.

"Fury? I got the skrull to talk." She told him where they had Clint and that she was headed their immediately.

She walked out onto the street and let out a loud sigh. She needed a car. A fast car. She glanced around then noticed one in the parking lot as someone stepped out of it. She darted towards it and climbed in. Hot wiring was the easy part now she just needed to get to Clint.

Natasha drove as fast as the car would let her trying to get to Clint as fast as possible. It didn't bother her whatsoever that the car just so happened to have a GPS, a tank full of gas, and a gun in the glove compartment.

It had taken a few hours to get there, but she finally found the barn that was in the middle of nowhere. She grabbed her gun and put it in her holster then grabbed the other just in case. She walked towards the barn door slowly and glanced in. She had to choke back a gasp when she saw Clint with his head hanging. She finally could see that that skrull wasn't kidding. He was in pain because of her.

Natasha shook her head. She had to focus. She kept looking around inside then noticed the two men playing poker. She pulled back away from the door then took a deep breath.

"Help! Somebody help me please!" Natasha called out.

Clint's head jerked up and he looked towards the barn door then eyed the two men. They both stood and ran towards the door.

"Ma'am," one of the men said. "What're you doing all the way out here?"

Natasha held her head then looked up at him, "I- I don't know. Where am I?"

The man eyed her then looked towards the other guy. She watched them both murmur to each other then shot one in the foot and the other in the knee. She knocked them both out then ran into the barn and right up to Clint.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered.

Clint slowly lifted his head, "Natasha?" he whispered.

She furrowed her brows gently caressing his cheek, "I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I had to break the connection."

"If- if we don't make it out of here," he started. "I want you to know that I love you." he said as his eyes slowly started to close.

Natasha swallowed hard trying to believe what he had just said until the lights went out leaving them in the pitch black darkness of the old barn.

[A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School.]


End file.
